


Rose Colored Boy

by GlasyaLabolas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Neglect, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlasyaLabolas/pseuds/GlasyaLabolas
Summary: Shizuo gets to know the child he never knew he had with Izaya.[Pseudo rewrite of The Apple Tree.]





	Rose Colored Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick clarification for readers of The Apple Tree; this is a rewrite of its similar concepts and ideas and not a direct rewrite. Please do not read this story expecting a polished up carbon copy.

Kadota wouldn’t believe it had he not seen the aftermath himself. The slide was entirely separated from its jungle gym, impaled in the dirt several feet away from the gym. Its sloped edge was twisted with what appeared to be a tight grip, its rear slope bent inwards from where it had fought from being torn from the bolts connected to the gym.

 

“Shit.” Saburo curses under his breath alongside of Kadota, mindful of the people milling about the scene. He scratches the back of head as he looks at the scene with frightened awe. “A kid did _this_? _”_

 

There’s absolutely no question what Kadota should do now, having confirmed the situation for himself. “Get the van started.”

 

* * *

 

“How’re you feeling, Deli-chin?” A smooth male voice asks from the laptop set before the hospital bed.

 

The little boy pouts in full view of the webcam. He tries to turn his head to sniff the air, but the brace keeping his torso rigid only allows a slight twist. “Could be better,” he huffs. The painkillers the doctors gave him has kept the pain stuck to the back of his mind effectively. Now if only he could take something for the boredom he’ll experience while trapped in a hospital bed for four weeks.

 

“No pain?” The man on the screen asks with concern.

 

With a despondent glance towards the man on the laptop, the little boy hums negatively. “’M okay.”

 

* * *

 

Tom has been having a casual on-and-off conversation with Dennis as Shizuo and he eat lunch at Russia Sushi. Today’s been largely unremarkable so far and, in Ikebukuro, that’s never going to last. He’s not going to complain about the easy routine they’ve lulled into though. Shizuo’s only thrown one client so far and, while the work day isn’t over yet, the day’s clientele has yet to to really rile the blond up. While he’s thrilled that they’re going to have less to pay in damages today, Tom is more elated for his longtime friend. Days reasonably peaceful like this is what Shizuo needs more of. Tom knows it won’t last, it never does.

 

Simon’s attention is immediately on the door as it opens. “Kadota!” He calls warmly as the other three men turn to look. “You want table or you sit with friends?”

 

As Kadota walks in, his eyes jump from the two men seated at the counter to the black Russian. “I’m not hungry, thanks, Simon,” he waves dismissively while approaching the counter. “I’m actually here to see Shizuo.” He announces simply.

 

Shizuo’s eyebrows quirk momentarily as his friend takes the adjacent free seat. “What’s up?”

 

“I _might_ need a favor,” Kadota says uncertainly. “It’s... about a kid.”

 

Tom tilts forward in his seat to look at Kadota, intrigued, as Shizuo cocks his head. “Okay?” He sounds out slowly, confusion lacing his tone. Shizuo’s already leaning towards whatever Kadota’s asking of him, he doesn’t need to theorize much as to why he’d be asked for help specifically and Shizuo’ll be damned if he doesn’t go help some kid if he knows that they’re in danger. However, Kadota doesn’t seem to be in a rush or truly perturbed as Shizuo would expect in such a situation.

 

“There was a story about this kid on the Dollars earlier today.” Kadota states plainly and Shizuo’s nose wrinkles at the mention of the site. “Supposedly, he ripped an entire slide free from a jungle gym at a park.”

 

Shizuo doesn’t need to exhale as all of the air inside his lungs is pulled free by an invisible force. “What?” He murmurs barely above a whisper. Someone else with abnormal strength? A _child_ at that?

 

“I had Saburo drive me to the scene to check it out for myself,” Kadota supplies. “The slide was ripped right from the gym and was at the other end of the park. I’ve only seen grip marks like that from you, Shizuo.”

 

Tom wishes he could see Shizuo’s expression from his spot. There’s no doubt that there’s a flurry of things spinning around in the blond’s head in that moment. Tom’s not going to nose in anymore than he has though, and so he focuses back on his food while he listens. He has a good idea what the other man in the cap was about to propose, and Shizuo could only benefit from mentoring a kid with similar issues in his spare time.

 

“The moderators deleted everything from the thread originally discussing it, but I managed to save a few screenshots.” Kadota says while pulling his phone from his pocket. It only takes him five seconds to reopen his album before he holds his cell out for the other man to see. “ _This_ might be the strangest part.”

 

“Looks like a happy kid.” Shizuo mumbles, and Tom can hear the sadness oozing into his voice as well as the slight confusion at being shown the image on screen.

 

Tom peers over Shizuo’s arm as he sips his tea, stealing a glance at the image only to begin choking on the warm liquid as he inhales suddenly. Grasping desperately for his napkin, he coughs into it until he’s cleared his airways. “ _Shizuo_ ,” Tom rasps, “that kid looks just like _you_.”

 

Displayed on Kadota’s cellphone is the elementary school photo for a young boy. Dark chestnut brown hair frames his face in a familiar manner, his honey brown eyes well lit for the photograph. His young face, more rounded with baby fat, didn’t hide the resemblance in the least to Tom’s eyes.

 

“ _What?_ ” The blond exhales disbelievingly, whipping his head to Tom for confirmation before hastily returning to stare at the image on the phone screen with both suspicion and adoration.

 

Shizuo’s stomach churns between sinking with despair and rising with hope as he fixes his eyes on the photograph. It could be possible, but what were the odds? It’s too big of a thing to hope for, it’s already a stretch enough for another person with abnormal strength to exist. But, if anyone else were likely to have it, it would make sense it was someone Shizuo passed his genetics on to. He doesn’t want to think about it, but he so desperately wants to. He can hardly provide for himself, much less another growing human being.

 

“Before the posts were taken down,” Kadota continues, freeing Shizuo from his thoughts, “I managed to save the kid’s name and which hospital he was sent to.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a child of really abusive and absentee parents, this AU has always been the closest to my heart and the story that I put all of my effort into. While my fan-fiction is typically more pulpy in nature, I personally try to keep a depth and realism to this story in particular. A lot of my own raw emotions from my adolescence is weaved throughout this fanfic and its predecessor, and I've found it both therapeutic and empowering. All I truly hope is that it brings comfort to someone else as it has to me or provides more understanding to others who haven't had to experience such things.
> 
> Since I already gave a little update in the first chapter of Possession, I'll basically copy and paste myself here. In short, I've decided to go back to a lot of my old ideas and concepts from previous fan-fictions and rewrite them with my new skill-set. I hope you all can not only understand my decision but support me and not hold my older works against me! I've also recently made a new personal tumblr and I've decided to include its link in my profile until I get my writing tumblr sorted out and transferred over to my new account. Please don't use this as a way to pester me for updates but as another way to communicate with me!
> 
> As always, comments of any kind are greatly appreciated. Especially criticism or to point out errors, since I'm without a beta reader and doing my own editing. I'll be updating the tags of this fic as I go, if anyone has tag recommendations for making this fic more accessible or to refine the warnings, please let me know in a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
